Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ The Watchers Part 1 sorry uf im doing something wrong I'm extremely new but I see nothing wrong with my posts but they keep getting deleted. I see nothing wrong with my pastas I mean sure they aint the best but just because they arent that scary doesnt mean I'm breaking the rules My friend 1nsanity (talk) :I deleted this for one main reason. It's a giant wall of text. If you're going to post a story please separate it into paragraphs before publishing it. No one likes to read walls of text. Skimming over the rest, it doesn't seem too bad otherwise, save for the few punctuation and spacing issues. Go ahead and make the fixes I said, then repost it in the Writer's Workshop for more comprehensive review. Here is the link. :Mystreve (talk) 18:40, May 15, 2014 (UTC) I have separated it into paragraphs but as soon as I hit publish it automatically changes it to a wall of text Portal Recentley, I wrote a story named Portal, which took me a long time to think up, write, and post. I did this because I simply wanted to share a piece of work. Then within minutes it had been taken down, and I had no idea why. It didn't appear to have broken any rules, so why did it get taken down? As a young man attempting to improve in writing it is very disheartening to see my post taken down so quickly, when I was somewhat proud of my work. So what I want is an explanation as to why it was taken down and for it to be put back up. Thanks. --Thebeastmanthing (talk) 19:30, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. The story isn't that bad, but there were some sentence structure issues I noticed. I'm accepting your appeal, but marking the story for review as it does need some editing. :Mystreve (talk) 20:27, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::This is more a mish-mash of various video game pasta clichés than a story. There's no rhyme or reason to anything that happens. ::Re-deleting this. ::LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:29, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Pinky Pinky Hello, new to Pastas. A story I submitted was deleted. I took it to the writers workshop and have expanded the narrative and would like to make an appeal to republish the expanded version. I'm still not 100% sure of the procedures here but a user in the workshop had some positive things to say about Pinky Pinky. Thanks, Shan ShanSmith (talk) 10:46, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Honestly, this story seems unfinished as it reads presently. What does the antagonist want Mary to do? Yes, as a reader I want to know. :Some of the dialogue among Mary and Pinky is pretty clunky too. One second he is calling her a "little bitch", and the next he is calling her a "pretty little lamb". Did I miss something in the interim? I just read over it again, and I don't think I did. Entirely too confusing. :I'd like to see more added to this story, as a decent ending and more volume would make it quite the entertaining tale. Flesh it out and re-submit to the Writer's Workshop again. :Mystreve (talk) 11:37, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Update Hey again. I should have clarified. The extended narative is submitted after the original post in the writers workshop. I have put my new version up by itself now. The current version is a complete narrative. Please take a look at that version: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:311838 . :) Thanks, Shan ShanSmith (talk) 12:18, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :I only reviewed the version that was deleted from the main site. If you have a newer version in the Writer's Workshop, that's fine, but Deletion Appeal isn't the place for it to be reviewed. :Mystreve (talk) 13:55, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I think they wanted to know whether or not the version on the WW is acceptable for the main site. I could be wrong, though. ::LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:08, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :::That's what I gathered too, but the new version was never posted to the main site for mass consumption. I'd say if their new version seems up to par on the WW, then it'll probably be safe to post on the main site though. :::Mystreve (talk) 15:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::I get what you're saying, but you have to remember that DA is the only (or at least the easiest) way to get revised versions of deleted pages accepted onto the main site. Other people have posted offsite links to revised versions of their stories on DA before; I don't see how linking to a copy on the WW is any different from linking to a copy on pastebin or somesuch website. ::::This should probably be clarified in the page header, now that I think about it. ::::LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:24, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I want to know if my current version in the WW is acceptable. Shan ShanSmith (talk) 16:48, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think the new version is better story-wise, but it still needs some editing. Especially in the middle and the end. You need to separate paragraphs better as well as space between portions when the dialogue changes. Do that, and you have my go-ahead to post it in the main site. :Mystreve (talk) 16:59, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I have posted a new edit of Pinky Pinky in Latest Pinky Pinky Update in WW Shan ShanSmith (talk) 20:11, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Navajo Skinwalker Sighting I just posted my first pasta on here and it got deleted. I read the terms and rules and I broke none. It says that I broke "spinoff" violation and my story is not a spinoff. The navajo skinwalker is a very old legend in Native American folklore and is a part of their culture. Please reconsider your deletion. Dylpex (talk) 00:08, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Dylpex A Diary from a Dead Planet Called Earth Yeah, uh, you deleted a pasta under the terms that it was a repost? It's not even my pasta, it's a pasta from a retired admin of this wikia who requested that I repost it for him because he was too busy. I don't know why it got deleted, because it didn't really break any rules, and when it was deleted the first time, there was no explanation for it whatsoever and that's why I reposted it. I will torment you until your psyche shatters, whore. 10:01, May 18, 2014 (UTC) The Leg Pain So my pasta called "The Leg Pain" was deleted for a reason I don't know. I proofread it and double checked it for grammar errors. Plus, I'm pretty sure I fell under all the circumstanses listed for a CreepyPasta to be posted. If you would just look over it and reconsider that'd be great. The Leg Pain So my pasta called "The Leg Pain" was deleted for a reason I don't know. I proofread it and double checked it for grammar errors. Plus, I'm pretty sure I fell under all the circumstanses listed for a CreepyPasta to be posted. If you would just look over it and reconsider that'd be great EarnSomeRespect (talk) 13:58, May 18, 2014 (UTC)